


KYLO vs REN

by Darth__Zannah



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, American Politics, Assassination Attempt(s), Bipolar Disorder, Brainwashing, Cold War, Communism, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love/Hate, M/M, Mexico, Modern AU, Moscow, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Rey Kenobi, Reylo AU Week, Spies & Secret Agents, Star Wars References, Violence, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth__Zannah/pseuds/Darth__Zannah
Summary: 1963, the world is in the middle of a Cold War.He's working as a CIA agent, she as a KGB agent. Both get a mission that's going to change their lives forever.





	1. KYLO and REN

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time posting and I really hope you enjoy this story! I tried mixing the things I love the most (History and Star Wars) and came up with this!
> 
> I'd like to mention that english isn't my first language and if you happen to find any mistake/typo please do not hesitate to mention it (in a nice way!!).
> 
> I'd like to thank @RensKnight18 for encouraging me to publish my fic and agreeing to being my beta! Thank you, really ♥

**Moscow, January 1963**

The crowd was scurrying in Red Square. Lunch break was over for store-keepers and other workers who were hurrying to go back to work. Children were playing near their parents, too busy chatting to supervise them. There were also tourists admiring the Saint Basil Cathedral. The whole world was demonizing the Soviet Union and yet, it attracted thousands of visitors each year. Sitting on a public bench in the quietest part of Red Square, Rey was observing the crowd in a selfless gaze. She didn’t really care about these ordinary people, nor the urban scenery. The young woman didn’t really have a happy childhood. Indeed, she was born an orphan and never knew what love and tenderness were. Taking advantage of her situation, the secret state-police, also known as the KGB, recruited her to use her many skills. More seriously, she was recruited after her many trips to labor camps for thefts and murders. Rey was a cold-hearted woman and an introvert – she was also the subject of multiple mental breakdowns. The doctor working for the KGB had given her treatments and since that day, she had followed them without complaining.

Rey was also a hard-working woman who liked things done quickly. She hated wasting her time on futilities. From the beginning of her career as a KGB special agent, she had to kill many people and it had to be done in a clean and efficient way. She never really cared for the identity of her victims, other than they were enemies of the Soviet Union. In fact, she was sitting on that bench for that very reason. She’d been waiting for an important contact for nearly an hour now.

Suddenly, someone approached her. She shuddered at the sight of his large silhouette, but she immediately recognized him.

"Lider Snoke? What are you even doing here?"

She stared at the old bald man. He had a large scar on his face and only God knew how it ended up there. The old man sat next to Rey and sighed.

"Special agent Rey... No time to joke around. I'm not staying here for long, it is too exposed. Why did special agent Tico even choose this place?"

Rey smiled at the thought of Rose Tico. She occasionally met up with her during on-site missions and she was the only person she could even stand to work with.

"What is happening? I told you, no more on-site missions. I'm done since that US data theft."

Lider Snoke and Rey got up, each of them looking in a different way. As Snoke started to walk away he said:

"It is about this data, something serious is about to happen. You will find more information at the usual hideout."

Then he left, without giving Rey any time to argue.

Later, Rey was walking the streets of the Kitai-Gorod area, one of the poorest of Moscow. The hideout was a small hole in an old building surrounded by garbage and beggars. The young woman did not even feel an inch of revulsion. She’d lived in worse places growing up. As she moved towards the building, she started to dig. Then she found it, it was a brown folder with the KGB logo drawn on it. She quickly put it in her bag and turned back to go home, frowning at the sight of a curious beggar coming her way.

Rey's house was located in Christye Prudy, the richest area of Moscow. Working for the KGB had its benefits and after years of loyal services, she had been well rewarded. The neighbourhood was quiet. There were diplomats, mafia members and businessmen living here. It was perfect for a spy who needed tranquility and privacy. Rey's neighbours never really cared about her life, and never even bothered to ask her. In Christye Prudy, people didn’t even care.

Her house was huge and luxurious. It comprised of six rooms and a big wardrobe filled with dresses, shoes and jewellery nicely offered by the KGB. Her favourite room was the bedroom. The bed was huge and its sheets were made of silk, straight from China. The bathroom was also luxurious with a modern bathtub. Rey didn’t really have political opinions, but she knew she owed everything to the Soviet Union giving her a chance to live a better life.

She sat on her favourite couch and decided to take a look at the folder. It was pretty heavy and contained a lot of papers and of course an American passport, fake obviously, in the name of Rey Kenobi. The papers were mainly summaries of her latest mission regarding the theft of the US data, pictures of American politicians and other stuff she didn’t bother to read. The last sheet of paper caught her attention. It was a letter directly addressed to her and signed by Lider Snoke himself. As her eyes scrolled the letter, her heart nearly stopped. Her fists clenched, wrinkling the letter in her hand. It couldn’t be true, it was impossible!

She got up quickly, rushing to the bathroom to take a pill. She was about to have a mental breakdown and she tried her best to breathe calmly. According to Snoke, Rey was not the only one who had gotten their hands on the US data. A CIA agent got it first - damn those Americans. She hated them so much. She never knew where that hatred came from - she just knew she loathed that country and everything it stood for. She noticed something at the end of the letter, near Snoke's signature. Four letters, KYLO. Rey closed her eyes briefly. She knew what she had to do.

The most important mission of her career was waiting for her in Washington D.C

 

**Washington D.C, January 1963**

That morning, he decided to take a cab to go to work, which he instantly regretted. Traffic was terrible and according to the driver he wouldn't arrive before half an hour. Ben Solo was drinking his coffee nervously, thinking of some lame excuse he could give to his boss for his repeated delays. Usually, he drove his own car, a nice black Chevrolet nicely offered by the CIA that he had to lend to his best friend and partner Armitage Hux who was on a mission in Mexico. Hux's own car was broken and he didn't even want to know how it had happened.

Ben Solo was one of the best CIA special agents, recruited by the chief Luke Skywalker himself. He always gave the best of himself even though everyone knew he was Senator Leia Organa's son and she had helped him get in. His colleagues kept gossiping about it, but he never really cared.

An hour later, Ben crossed the door of his office, finding chief Skywalker sitting on his own chair, his feet resting on his own desk. He was frowning.

« You're late again, Solo! What's your excuse now? »

« I took a cab and traffic was terrible on Constitution Avenue »

« I wonder why CIA keeps offering you cars if you guys just continue to take the cab. Who still takes the cab these days anyway? Whatever, there's something serious we need to talk about. Go and get Dameron and find me in the Intel room. »

He left the room without giving the young man any more information. Ben sighed and decided to tidy his office, pouring another cup of coffee. Then he walked through the corridors, running into some colleagues. He felt them staring at him but he didn't bother worrying about it. Finally, he finds special agent Poe Dameron sitting on a sofa, in the middle of a phone conversation. Dameron arrived several months ago after being kicked from the police by his Chief, a certain Holdo. In the CIA offices he was known for being a hothead.

***conversation in Spanish*** « I'm telling you the plane we found out near the Mexican border belongs to the Bolsheviks, you guys should be more careful... No no of course ! They're still not aware of that but eventually they will find out... Yes of course, I understand. You should, but the CIA doesn't owe you anything since the commies stole a nuclear weapon code from us. Listen, I gotta go, I'll call you later!

The young man looked at Ben with a huge smile, showing his perfect white teeth.

« Solo! I have something to tell you, not sure you will like it! »

« Tell me anyway » replied Ben, smiling back at him

« Hux broke your car, he sends his apologies, but it was either the commies burnt one of our military bases or your pretty car was saved. The choice was easily made! »

Ben closed his eyes, trying not to make a scene and insult Hux with all the awful names he could come up with. When Hux gets back from Mexico, he'll kill him and bury his body in his own garden.

« Chief Skywalker wants to talk to us, Intel room. »

« Intel room huh? Seems pretty serious »

« Let's see what they want, but I really have a bad feeling about this »

The two men get to the Intel room. It’s a pretty big office with large screens hanging on the walls. These screens displayed world maps indicating CIA agents' positions and other crucial information. Agents working in this office were glued to their computers, too busy writing on their notepads or making calls to notice them. Ben scanned the room looking for Skywalker. There he was, in the middle of the room talking to General Ackbar who seemed pretty nervous. Poe looked at his partner, a bit puzzled.

« What the hell is Ackbar doing here? Is there a war coming? »

« Dameron, Solo! We were waiting for you! »

« Chief Skywalker, always a pleasure, how are you ? »

« Dameron, do I look like I want to joke around? Something serious happened, it's about that elections data we found... According to our spy in Moscow, KGB did succeed opening it. Our team

still didn't find a way to break the code. I don't know what's inside, but I'm scared. »

« President Kennedy still doesn't know about it » answers Ackbar still nervous

« That's why we're sending you, Dameron to Moscow. Our informer will meet you at the airport.

Solo, I want you to go back to jail and interrogate those spies we arrested....And... »

« Chief Skywalker, I love you and respect you. Even my girlfriend wants to invite you to dinner, she makes the best empanadas ever but come on! I just got back from Mexico and I really don't want to go to that shithole of Russia. What if I get shot by those Bolsheviks bastards? »

« ...Are you implying you want to disobey my orders Dameron? I told you I'm not in the mood to joke around. This is serious. Either you follow my instructions or you go on trial for treason to your country ! »

« Treason my ass. I'm out of here! »

Ben tries to hold his friend without any success. He knows when Poe's angry he should be left alone. He turns back to Skywalker and Ackbar.

« I already talked to the soviet prisoners. It's a dead end, they won't talk! »

Ackbar, more nervous than ever, frowns shaking his head.

« Then make them talk! »

« How? »

« You know how »

« There's a teenager among the prisoners, I'm not doing this »

« You know you have no choice Solo »

« You suggest I torture a 13 year old girl? »

« Yes. For the sake of America's safety »

Three hours later, Ben found himself in his favourite bar drinking a glass of Johnnie Walker. It was his third one, but it hadn’t had the desired effect just yet. He was thinking about his meeting with Skywalker and Ackbar and Poe's reaction which he totally understood. Who the hell in the CIA department wanted to go on a mission in Russia, the Devil's land itself? He found himself thinking about his father, Han Solo. A famous merchant too busy riding the Middle-East roads, selling drugs and dealing with local mafias to take care of his own family. His mother didn’t want to hear about it - as a senator her life was supposed to be impeccable. Han never made their lives easy but damn, he still adored him anyway.

As he was staring at the bottom of his glass, he felt someone sit right next to him. His lifts his eyes and what he sees strikes him right in his guts. Was it a hallucination? Maybe the alcohol was finally working? A young woman, or from Ben's point of view, the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, was taking a seat right next to him and ordering a drink. She had pale skin and beautiful long brown hair. And what a perfect nose she had, and her mouth! Ben was ready to sell his own soul for a chance to kiss those pretty lips, while running his hands in her sumptuous hair. Wow, calm down Solo, you don't even know that poor woman. She's probably a respectable wife.

« I will... I'll take a vodka »

Her soft voice surprises him. She really is an angel. He can't help but notice her hesitation and her sweet mysterious accent. He quickly looks back at his glass, too afraid to get caught staring at her. But that accent, she isn’t from Washington for sure, maybe Europe or Louisiana? His curiosity was too strong, so he decided to break the ice.

« Vodka at this time of the day? Rough day huh? »

The young woman who hadn’t yet noticed his presence looked at him a bit surprised. She had big mischievous hazel eyes. Strangely, she reminded him of his friend Hux as she seemed like a cold person.

« Mmh »

Her brief answer made Ben more suprised. Did he have to insist? Maybe she wanted to be left alone. Surprisingly, she talked more.

« A rough day. What about... you... whiskey? »

« Uh yes, some bad news at work, as usual. You're not from here right? Your accent... »

« I'm from Fontana California...born in Switzerland »

« What are you doing here in this boring city miss... ? »

« Rey, I'm visiting my sick uncle and you Mr... ? » « Ben, living and working here »

She smiled at him, again with those mischievous eyes.

« Are you free tonight? Maybe I could show you around? Well there's not much to do here in Washington but.... »

«Oh...sweet boy. Maybe another day, I really have to go check on my uncle »

As Rey got up from her chair, Ben held onto her arm, almost looking desperate.

« Is there a way I can contact you? »

She keeps smiling at him « I know where to find you, Ben » then she leaves without giving him a chance to respond. He sits back, trying to find a way to breathe. What the hell was that?

He stays in for an hour or two and decides to go back home. As he's walking along Constitution Avenue trying to call for a cab, someone violently bumps into him. It’s a man, his face partially covered by a mask.

« Oh my God, forgive me sir! Here, this just fell on the floor, it must be yours »

The man leaves quickly. Ben is slightly puzzled, looking at the piece of paper. There's the CIA logo on it.

« US data files : code broken. REN - LS »

He quickly calls for a cab, hoping Poe hasn’t yet left the country. His life was about to change and there was no turning back from that.


	2. Goodbye Mr President

**Mexico, January 1963**

 

It must've been 11pm when he got a call from Skywalker. Earlier this evening, he had a meeting with the local police chief in order to negociate some Soviet prisoners' exchange. This went pretty well. The police chief wanted to meet in a shabby Mexican club called Maz. It was the hideout of many drug dealers and other people you didn't mingle with. After several fresh mojitos, the negociations began. Of course, CIA won after proposing a commercial deal. Who would refuse that?

When he got back to his small flat, the phone rang. The concierge even came to complain that it hadn’t stopped ringing all day long. When he answered the call, he heard Skywalker's serious tone ordering him to come back to Washington. It's not that he didn't like his country, but he had started to really enjoy Mexico's sweet atmosphere. CIA was in charge of everything, the rent, food, alcohol and even hookers. As he didn't want to make his Chief mad, he began to pack his bags, leaving a generous tip to the concierge. Skywalker didn't mention the reasons of his departure, only that it was serious and that every special agent abroad had to come home. He called for a cab and left for the airport. As he was waiting for his plane, someone came to him.

"Special agent Armitage Hux..."

"Well, agent Phasma. That's a surprise, why are you in Mexico?"

Phasma was a tall and impressive blonde woman. Her deep blue eyes could literally break through your soul. She was a Finnish agent, working as an interpreter for her government. As Finland was an ally to the USA, it happened that both countries lend their own agents to each other in order to fight communism.

"I'm here to make sure you get home safe. I don't know what you did to the local police but they want you dead."

"Well, that's what you get when you negogiate a fake commercial deal, right?"

"When you get back home, make sure you don't talk to anyone; Go straight to Skywalker's office."

"Can someone finally tell me what's happening?"

"Romeo Echo November"

Phasma moved away, leaving Hux on these last words. The latter felt his face turn pale. Never would he have thought that this would happen in America's history.

 

 

 

**Washington DC, January 1963**

 

Rey was laying on her bed. Before her arrival to Washington, KGB made sure to buy her a flat. Obviously every cost was their own. The apartment was located in a working-class neighbourhood and had old furnishings. Her neighbours were all Chinese immigrants. Lider Snoke didn't stop telling her that she had to mingle, be more talkative and have some friends so she wouldn't arise any suspicion. Mingle... this word kept echoeing in her head. How would she do that when she was used to hiding from people all her life? For her entire existence, she was an orphan beggar, searching inside garbage cans in order to eat. For an entire existence she hid in order to not get assaulted or worse, killed. When she was 10 years old, she almost got raped. This happened in Smolensk, a small village she decided to live in before coming to Moscow. One night at 9pm she was looking for food. She didn't have any family members and her parents had left her as a baby. That's what people would tell her, that she was no one, another dirty germ on this planet. Stores were already closed and the streets were quiet. As she was looking inside a garbage can, she felt somone behind her. Then, she felt someone grabbing her between her legs. Never in her life had she screamed that hard. Her screamings alerted the militia, luckily patrolling in the area. Then she ran without even looking behind. She suffered for a long time and then the guilt changed into a real hate towards humanity.

She took a deep breath and got up to make some food. She walked towards the fridge, opened it. Empty. Damn. After her arrival, she had forgotten to go grocery shopping. That little trip to the bar really was for something. She put a black hoodie on and went outside. In Moscow, people said that some groceries store were opened all night long here in the US. She admitted to herself that it was pretty positive, even for this shitty country she hated. She walked through several streets and found a small store. As she walked in, the clerk, a 50 year old man, body covered with tattoos, gave her a nasty look. She just ignored it, walking through the different sections. As she was looking for some decent food, she heard another customer come in.

"Hi, can I get a cigarette pack please?"

"I don't sell to negroes..."

Rey stood still.

"Look my friend, I really need a cigarette pack. I'll pay you double price and you keep the change. Is that good?"

Rey didn't dare move, preparing herself for anything.

"I asked you to beat it, you fucking nigger, before I shoot you in your monkey head!'

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. She got herself out of her hideout. The clerk was pointing a gun at the poor black man's face. The latter raised his hands peacefully.

"Ok my friend, I'm leaving... Calm down ok?"

The poor boy couldn't even finish his sentence, that the clerk violently fell on the floor. It was Rey who jumped on him, and began beating his face up. Her face was pale and her look almost empty. Just like during her panic attacks. She kept beating the guy even though he was now unconscious. Then she got up, took her groceries and left. Without paying of course! The young man started to follow her, trotting behind her.

"Miss! Wait! I didn't even thank you for that! But damn, you didn't have to mess his face up like this!" He was sneering.

Rey kept walking, ignoring him.

"My name's Finn and you? That's weird, I've never seen you in the neighbourhood before. Are you new here?"

Still no answer, but Finn didn't give up.

"Hey can I offer you a drink to thank you? Oh, maybe you already have a boyfriend, which would be complicated right?"

Rey stood still and looked at the young man. She sighed then smiled at him. Like a real smile, a smile she hadn’t worn for a long time.

"You talk too much Finn. I don't need you to thank me. Where I'm from, this isn't how you treat your compatriots."

"I knew you weren’t from here! This isn't Washington, where you'll see women fight like this."

"I'm Swiss. And my name is Rey. It was a real pleasure to meet you Finn, although the circumstances were not good, but I really have to go now. Please take care of yourself."

Rey thought Lider Snoke would've been really proud. Too bad he wasn't here to see it.

"Thank you again, miss Rey!"

When she got back to her apartment, she prepared a rice bowl with vegetables. She was really starting to miss her house in Moscow. Here the furnishings were so old that even cooking a basic dish was complicated. Her dish done, she started eating like a monster. An old habit from when she didn't have the luxury to eat a small piece of bread. As she absolutely didn’t want to watch TV, she read for a bit, brushed her teeth and went straight to bed. She started thinking of every moments since her departure from Moscow. Lider Snoke's letter, and then Ben. She remembered his massive body, his flawless hair and that desperate look he gave her when she left. She tried to remove the image from her head. The man was just another stupid American asshole. Also she came for an important mission, which wasn't to fuck with the enemy.

Rey couldn't stop moving, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. But the tiredness didn't seem to come. She got up and opened the window that led to the balcony. She closed her eyes, the wind caressing her face. She was about to go back in when she noticed a strange silhouette hiding next to a building. She stared at the strange shadow, shaking her head. She first thought it was an animal hiding from the cold, but soon realised it was Finn. What was he doing here in front of her apartment? Was he a CIA agent? Were they already aware of her arrival? She hurried outside her building, running towards the young man.

"Why are you following me? Who are you?"

Rey shouted without even thinking of the sleepy neighbourhood.

"Hey calm down, I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"You're in front of my building! You're supervising me right?"

"Indeed, you're not from this neighbourhood. The street is my home. I'm homeless, and this spot is like my bedroom you see?"

"You think I'm stupid?"

"I swear miss Rey...."

"Stop calling me miss Rey!"

"Rey?"

She rolled her eyes, looking almost done with everything. She turned around to go back home, giving Finn an intense look.

"...You coming or what?"

And he happily did. Finn told himself that she was the first person to even care about him. And after what happened in the store, he thought she was a guardian angel sent by his mother from heaven.

 

 

Ben hadn’t run like this in a very long time. Not even after his mission protecting President Truman. He had jumped from the taxi arriving at the airport, jumped over some suitcases that were laying on the floor, bumped into people, showed his badge to the airport employees and finally arrived at the departure lounge. He looked for his partner, hoping he wasn't too late. He found agent Dameron buying candies at a vending machine. He approached him, relieved.

"Thank God, you didn't leave!"

Poe, surprised by the presence of his friend, smiled.

"You came to say goodbye Ben?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Poe... you can't leave the country."

"I know I'm going to miss you, but if I don't go, Skywalker's going to throw me in jail..."

"...Poe, I'm serious. You can't leave."

Dameron, a bit surprised by his reaction, backed up a little.

"Will you finally tell me what the fuck is going on? Everyone's weird since this morning."

"We can't talk here, it's too risky."

The two men walked out of the departure lounge looking for a quiet corridor. Before talking, Ben made sure no-one was eavesdropping.

"Stop acting paranoid amigo, tell me what's wrong!"

"It's about our talk with Skywalker and Ackbar. We have news regarding the data. The one the Soviets cracked."

"We finally broke the code, right?"

"They're asking us... well, someone gave me an order from Skywalker himself. It said REN."

"Shit! I thought REN was only something in movies..."

"It's not, and that's why you're not allowed to leave the country, Poe. I wonder if Hux got the message and is on his way back home?"

"I bet 500 bucks you're going to punch him in the face for your car..."

"We really don't have time for this right now... Go get your stuff, we're going back to the office."

Ben quickly walked away to look for a cab. Poe sighed, going to fetch his suitcase. But before he could leave, he had to make some calls.

5am. Every single agent was reunited in the Intel room. At their head, Chief Luke Skyalker, General Ackbar and the ministry of defence Sheev Palpatine. Special agents Hux and Phasma were back from Mexico. Next to them was sitting Special Agent Mitaka, usually on mission in China. Poe and Ben sat behind them. Hux turned, looking at Ben desperately.

"Your car..."

"Forget the car... You'll owe me when this whole mess finally ends."

Sheev Palpatine came forward asking for silence.

"I suppose you already know the reason why we asked for you to come back in Washington. Our team finally broke the data's code and we found a mission order. Before coming to that, it is important you know that the data was composed of two documents. One named CIA and another one named KGB. The latter was entirely corrupted and at this time, we may never know what it contained. But ours... Well, we were asked to go on REN protocol. No need to explain what it implies."

"Sir, does the president even know about the code REN's existence? Why do we have to do it now?"

"Special agent Mitaka, there are things in this world that we can't explain. These orders come from confidential sources. Even the president, at his position wouldn't even know where this has come from."

"When do we have to execute code REN?" asked Phasma.

Luke Skywalker also came forward. He looked truly exhausted.

"You won't do anything. Or at least, not everyone here will have the chance, if I may say, to execute code REN. Minister Palpatine, General Ackbar and myself have already chosen who's going to do it. The deadline to execute this order is December 31, 1963. If it isn't done by then, consequences will be dramatic for them. Well, I won't waste any more of your time. Ben Solo, you're the one who's going to go full REN. Do not disappoint me."

"Just so you know, if KGB have already broken the code, they probably have a mission order too. I'm sure they even sent one of their best agents here to Washington. They may even be here as we speak. Be wary, they could be very dangerous and would probably not hesitate to use lethal weapons against you." said General Ackbar.

Sheev Palpatine approached Ben. With a nearly threatening tone, he ends the conversation.

"Special agent Ben Solo. Kill president John F. Kennedy before December 31, 1963. And make America proud of you."


End file.
